1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved socket assembly for accommodating an electronic or electrical component such as an integrated circuit chip or a package (IC) or a chip-on-board module etc. and for electrically connecting an electrical component to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic or electrical component such as an integrated circuit chip or package (IC) or a chip-on-board module etc. is connected and affixed by directly soldering terminals such as leads or-pads arranged along the sides of the electrical component onto the printed circuit board. On the other hand, where it is mounted on a printed circuit board for testing or the like in a manner enabling the electrical component to be easily replaced or where an electrical component in which the heat caused when soldering is liable to exert an adverse influence upon the internal circuits is mounted on a printed circuit board etc., generally use is made of a socket of a top loading type to accommodate the electrical component. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 64-3977 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2-51882, a conventional typical top load socket is provided with a generally rectangular configuration support frame or socket body made of a plastic. The socket body has a plurality of contact pins disposed in a row in parallel on each of the sides thereof. Each contact pin is provided with an external connecting portion for connection to a conductor pattern on the printed circuit board and a contact portion for coming into contact with a terminal of the electrical component. The socket body is further provided with a cap or a cover pressing against an upper surface of the electrical component mounted on the contact portions of the contact pins and an engagement piece for engaging the cover with the socket body at a position where the cover presses against the upper surface of the electrical component. The row-forming contact pins are defined in their intervals by partition walls or ribs provided in a row in parallel on the socket body. Further, the contact portions of the contact pins pass through a base plate of the socket body disposed on the printed circuit board and project beneath the same.
In the above-mentioned conventional socket, all terminals of the electrical component and all contact portions of all contact pins on the socket body are simultaneously brought into press-contact with each other by the pressing force of the cover and therefore when the number of the contact pins is increased, a very large pressing force becomes necessary so as to give a required contact pressure to the contact portions of the contact pins. Accordingly, an operation such as attachment, engagement, etc. of the cover becomes difficult. Accordingly, it is difficult to deal with higher density terminals in an electrical component such as an IC. Also, the electrical component is pressed from the top by a large force, and therefore this has become a cause of causing excessive stress in the electrical component or socket body. Also, if the strength of the socket body or cover is not sufficient, warping is produced in them, and as a result, the contact pressure of the contact pins becomes small, which becomes a cause of inducing poor contact. Particularly, in a high temperature environment, the plastic of the socket body undergoes stress relaxation, which further increases the warping.
Further, in the above-mentioned conventional socket, since the terminals of the electrical component and the contact portions of the contact pins are electrically connected by the contact pressure, poor conduction is apt to occur due to dirt, oxide film, etc. deposited on the terminals or contact portions. Accordingly, desirably, when the terminals of the electrical component come into contact with the contact portions of the contact pins, they should cause a so-called wiping action to remove the dirt, oxide film, etc. In the above-mentioned conventional socket, however, the electrical component positioned by the socket body is pressed in its thickness direction by the cover, and therefore it is difficult for a wiping action to occur between the electrical component and contact pins. Accordingly, it is difficult to enhance the reliability of the electrical connection between the electrical component and the contact pins.
A top load socket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,955 is provided with a plurality of contact pins arranged so as to form rows in parallel respectively along the sides of the support frame or the socket body and cams arranged along the sides of the socket body. Each contact pin has a curved arm portion and a contact portion formed at the free end of the arm portion for coming into contact with the upper surface of a terminal of the IC. In this socket, the contact pin can be operated by a cam for each row. However, the contact portions of the contact pins are brought into press-contact with the upper surface of the terminals of the IC due to the elastic force of the contact pins, and therefore the contact pressure between the contact portions of the contact pins and the IC depends on the spring constant of the contact pins. Also, since the contact pins press against the terminals of the IC from the top, hardly any wiping action occurs between the contact portions of the contact pins and the terminals of the IC.
Further, in the above-mentioned conventional socket, the partition walls or ribs defining the intervals in the row-forming contact pins are provided in the socket body so as to be aligned in a row. In this case, so as to reduce the pitch of the contact pins, it is necessary to use thin ribs. However, if the ribs are made thin, the strength thereof is lowered, and the shaping becomes difficult. Accordingly, there is a limit to making the pitch of the contact pins narrower.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a light weight and thin socket assembly.
According to the present invention, there is provided a socket assembly for accommodating an electrical component having a plurality of terminals and for electrically connecting the said electrical component to a printed circuit board, comprising:                a socket body having a generally rectangular configuration;        a plurality of flat plate-like contact pins which are arranged forming rows in parallel respectively along at least opposite sides of the said socket body, each of the said contact pins having a base portion and an arm which extends curved upward from the said base portion, the said base portion having at one end thereof an upward contact portion for contact to a terminal of the said electrical component and at the other end thereof a connecting portion for connection to the said printed circuit board; and        a plurality of sliders each of which is supported by the said base portions and the said arms of the said row-forming contact pins and is movable between an open position for accommodating the said electrical component and a pressing position for pressing against the said electrical component by an elastic force of the said arms to bring the terminals of the said electrical component into contact with the said contact portions of the said contact pins.        
In a socket assembly having the above-described configuration, after the electrical component is mounted on the contact portions of the contact pins, the sliders are moved from the respective open positions to the pressing positions, whereby at least opposite sides of the electrical component can be individually brought into press-contact with the contact portions of the contact pins. Accordingly, it is not necessary for one slider to ensure a pressing force enough to bring all terminals of the electrical component into contact with the contact portions of all contact pins by a required contact pressure. It is enough so far as it is a pressing force that can bring a row of terminals of the electrical component and the contact portions of a row of contact pins into contact with each other by a required contact pressure. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce the force necessary for the movement of the respective sliders, and therefore the attachment and detachment work of the electrical component becomes easy. Also, the electrical component is pressed by the sliders by the elastic force of the arms of the contact pins in the rows, and therefore even if there is a variation in the spring force of arms of the contact pins, the contact portions of the contact pins in the rows and the terminals of the electrical component will come into contact with each other by a uniform contact pressure.
Preferably, the slider has an upper surface pressing portion pressing against an upper surface of the electrical component and a side surface pressing portion pressing against a side surface of the electrical component. In this structure, the slider presses against the upper surface and side surface of the electrical component at the pressing position, and therefore it is possible to reliably produce a wiping action between the terminals of the electrical component and the contact portions of the contact pins by moving at least two sliders arranged on the opposite sides of the socket body in order from the open position to the pressing position. Accordingly, electrical connection between the contact pins and electrical component becomes reliable.
Further preferably, a plurality of ribs which are slidably fitted between the arms and the base portions of the contact pins in the row are formed on the upper surfaces and lower surfaces of the sliders.
It is also possible even if the socket body has a jig guide means which is engaged with the opposite end portions of the sliders and guides a jig for moving the sliders between the open position and the pressing position in a vertical direction. In this case, preferably the jig guide means has guide holes at four corners of the socket body and guide groove holes which are adjacent to the guide holes and formed along the opposite ends of the rows of the contact pins, pins positioned above the guide groove holes are provided at both ends of the sliders, and the jig has guide posts inserted into the guide holes and leg portions inserted into the guide groove holes, and inward or outward inclined surfaces are formed at the tips of the leg portions.
Further preferably, a plurality of ribs respectively fitted between the base portions of the row of the contact pins are formed on at least opposite sides of the socket body so as to form rows.
Further preferably, engagement grooves extending along the rows of the contact pins are formed in the at least opposite sides of the socket body and projection portions engaged with the engagement grooves are formed at the base portions of the rows of the said contact pins.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a socket assembly for accommodating an electrical component having a plurality of terminals and for electrically connecting the said electrical component to a printed circuit board, comprising:                a socket body having a generally rectangular configuration;        a plurality of flat plate-like contact pins which are arranged forming rows in parallel respectively along at least opposite sides of the said socket body, each of the said contact pins having a base portion and an arm which extends curved upward from the said base portion, the said base portion having at one end thereof an upward contact portion for contact to a terminal of the said electrical component and at the other end thereof a connecting portion for connection to the said printed circuit board; and        a plurality of sliders which are respectively arranged along the said at least opposite sides of the said socket body, wherein each of the said slides has a movable member which is positioned on an upper side between the said base portions and the said arms of the said row-forming contact pins and which is movable between an open position for accommodating the said electrical component and a pressing position for pressing against the said electrical component by the elastic force of the said arms to bring the terminals of the said electrical component into press-contact with the said contact portions of the said contact pins, a stationary member which is positioned on an upper side between the said base portions and the said arms of the said row of contact pins and fixed on the said lower arms, and a driving member which is engaged with opposing surfaces of the said movable member and the said stationary member, the said driving member being rotatable to move the said movable member between the said open position and the said pressing position.        
In the socket assembly having the above-described configuration, the movable member of the slider can be moved to the open position or the pressing position by pivoting the driving member of the slider.
Preferably, the stationary member of the slider has an upper surface pressing portion for pressing against an upper surface of the electrical component and a side surface pressing portion for pressing against a side surface of the electrical component.
Further preferably, the stationary member of the slider has an upper surface which comes into sliding contact with the arms of the row of contact pins and a lower surface which comes into sliding contact with the base portions, and a plurality of ribs which are respectively slidably fitted between the arms of the row of contact pins are formed on the upper surface of the stationary member so as to form a row.
Further preferably, a lever for pivotally operating the drive pinion is provided on both end portions of the driving member.
Further preferably, the driving member is a pinion engaging with racks formed on the opposing surfaces of the movable member and the stationary member.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a socket assembly for accommodating an electrical component having a plurality of terminals and for electrically connecting the said electrical component to a printed circuit board, comprising:                a socket body having a generally rectangular configuration;        a plurality of flat plate-like contact pins which are arranged forming rows in parallel respectively along at least opposite sides of the said socket body, each of the said contact pins having a base portion and an arm which extends curved upward from the said base portion, the said base portion having at one end thereof an upward contact portion for contact to a terminal of the said electrical component and at the other end thereof a connecting portion for connection to the said printed circuit board; and        a plurality of sliders each of which is supported by the said base portions and the said arms of the said contact pins forming a row and is movable between an open position for accommodating the said electrical component and a pressing position for pressing against the said electrical component by an elastic force of the said arms to bring the terminals of the said electrical component into contact with the said contact portions of the said contact pins,        wherein each slider has one end portion pressing against the electrical component and another end portion on an opposite side to the one end portion, a plurality of arm insertion holes for accommodating tip portions of the said arms of the said row-forming contact pins are formed on the said another end portion of the said slider, and the upper surface of the said slider covers the said arms of the said row-forming contact pins.        
In the socket assembly having the above-described configuration, the slider is held by the arms so as to cover the upper surfaces of the arms of the row of contact pins, and therefore the slider is useful as a cover for protection of the upper surfaces of the contact pins. Also, it is possible to directly operate the slider from the top of the arms to easily slide the slider, and therefore a jig or an operating mechanism for performing the sliding operation of the slider from an external portion becomes unnecessary. Accordingly, the configuration of the socket assembly can be simplified.
Preferably, recesses for lowering the slider reaching near the pressing position are formed in the upper surfaces of the base portions in the vicinity of the contact portions of the contact pins, and the tip portions of the arms of the contact pins extend inclined toward the contact portions so that the spring force given to the slider is increased as the slider approaches the recesses.
Further preferably, a notch for abutting against the side surface and the upper surface of the electrical component is formed in one end portion of the slider.
Further preferably, the slider has an upper thick portion along the upper surfaces of the tip portions of the arms of the contact pins and a lower thick portion along the lower surfaces of the arms, the upper thick portion of the slider extends longer than the lower thick portion of the slider toward the other end portion side of the slider, insertion holes for the arms of the slider are opened in the end surface of the lower thick portion of the slider, and arm guide grooves continuing with the respective arm insertion holes are formed in the lower surface of the upper thick portion of the slider.
Further preferably, the slider has a slide contact portion projecting from the lower surface of one end portion thereof, and only the slide contact portion of the slider comes into sliding contact with the upper surface of the base portions of the contact pins.
Further preferably, guide ribs slidably engaged between the base portions of a row of contact pins are formed on and projected from the lower surface of the slider.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a socket assembly for accommodating an electrical component having a plurality of terminals and for electrically connecting the said electrical component to a printed circuit board, comprising:                a socket body having a generally rectangular configuration; and        a plurality of flat plate-like contact pins which are arranged forming a row in parallel along at least one side of the said socket body, each of the said contact pins having a base portion and a leg portion projected downward from-the said base portion, the said base portion having at one end thereof an upward contact portion for contact to a terminal of the said electrical component and also having at the other end thereof a connecting portion for connection to the said printed circuit board,        wherein two rows of slits into which the said leg portions of the said row of contact pins are inserted are arranged in a zigzag manner in the said socket body, first ribs for defining the intervals of contact pins inserted into one of the rows of the said slits and second ribs for defining the interval of the contact pins inserted into the said slits which form the other row are alternately arranged in a zigzag manner so as to form two rows, and contact pins inserted into the said slits forming the other row are disposed on the said first ribs.        
As mentioned above, by dividing ribs for preventing the contact between the contact pins and adjoining contact pins into two groups and alternately arranging the contact pins and ribs of the respective groups, it is possible to reduce the pitch of the contact pins to a half of the pitch of the ribs.
Preferably, the first and second ribs are arranged in the vicinity of the contact portions of the contact pins in the row.
Further preferably, each of the contact pins has an arm which extends curved upward from the base portion, and the slider is supported by the base portions of the said row of contact pins and the arms and is movable between an open position for accommodating the electrical component and a pressing position for pressing against the upper surface and the side surface of the electrical component by the elastic force of the arms and bringing the terminals of the electrical component into press-contact with the contact portions of the contact pins.
It is also possible for the socket assembly to provide a pressing cap which is detachably engaged with the socket body so as to press against the upper surface of the electrical component to bring the terminals of the electrical component into press-contact with the contact portions of the contact pins.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a socket assembly for accommodating an electrical component having a plurality of terminals and for electrically connecting the electrical component to a printed circuit board, comprising:                a socket body;        a plurality of contact pins which are implanted on the said socket body and arranged forming a row in parallel along at least one side of the said socket body, each of the said contact pins having a contact portion for the contact with a terminal of the said electrical component;        a slider which is arranged along at least one side of the said socket body and movable between the open position for accommodating the said electrical component and the pressing position for pressing against the said electrical component to bring the terminals of the said electrical component into press-contact with the said contact portions of the said contact pins; and        a spring means which is arranged along at least one side of the said socket body and gives a pressing force with respect to the said electrical component to the said slider,        wherein the said row-forming contact pins have bent portions projected to one side thereof, the said slider has a pressing portion for pressing against an upper surface of the said electrical component and a plurality of engagement members engageable with the said bent portions, and the said engagement members are adapted to pass the said bent portions while resiliently displacing the said contact pins laterally during a period when the pressing portion of the said slider further advances along the upper surface of the electrical component after reaching the upper surface of the electrical component from the open position at which it retracts from the upper surface of the electrical component, whereby the said contact portions of the said contact pins are slid with respect to the said terminals of the said electrical component.        
In the socket assembly having the above-described configuration, after the electrical component is mounted on the socket body and the terminals of the electrical component are brought into contact with the top of the contact portions of the contact pins, the sliders are moved from the open position and the pressing portions thereof are brought into press-contact with the upper surface of the electrical component by the spring force of the spring means, whereby it is possible to hold and secure the electrical component by the contact pins and the sliders and, at the same time, electrically bring the terminals of the electrical component into contact with the contact portions of the contact pins by a desired contact pressure. In this case, the vicinity of the top edge of the electrical component is held and secured by the contact pins and the sliders, and therefore it is possible to prevent an undesirable stress other than the compression stress in the vertical thickness direction, for example a bent moment etc. from acting upon the electrical component, and damage of the electrical component due to these undesirable stresses can be prevented.
In addition, bent portions projected to one side of the contact pins are provided in a part of the respective contact pins, a plurality of engagement members engageable with the bent portions of the contact pins are provided in the sliders, and the engagement members pass through the bent portions while resiliently displacing the contact pins to the side during a period when the pressing portions of the sliders further advance along the upper surface of the electrical component after reaching the upper surface of the electrical component from the open position, and therefore it is possible to produce a wiping action in a direction substantially orthogonal to the movement direction of the sliders (horizontal direction) between the contact portions of the contact pins and the terminals of the electrical component under a desired contact pressure during a period when the engagement member passes through the bent portions. This wiping can be reliably executed by a stroke determined in advance irrespective of the degree of standard difference of positioning of the electrical component with respect to the socket body, and therefore an electrical connection having a high reliability can be realized between the terminals of the electrical component and the contact portions of the contact pins.
Also, when the slider returns from the pressing position to the open position, the bent portions of the contact pins abut against the engagement members of the slider, thereby to serve in the role of a stopper with respect to the return thereof, and therefore it is possible to prevent the electrical component from carelessly being dropped from the socket body.
Preferably, the engagement members of the socket are arranged on opposite side-surfaces of each aforesaid contact pin.
Further preferably, the bent portions of the contact pins are alternately projected in opposing directions in the order of arrangement of the contact pins.
Further preferably, each aforesaid contact pin is provided with a support portion extended downward from a space between the contact portion and the bent portion and the lower end portion of the same is supported by the socket body.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a socket assembly for accommodating an electrical component having a plurality of terminals and for electrically connecting the said electrical component to a printed circuit board, comprising:                a socket body having a generally rectangular configuration;        a plurality of flat plate-like contact pins which are arranged forming rows in parallel respectively along at least opposite sides of the said socket body, each of the said contact pins having a base portion and an arm which extends curved upward from the said base portion, the said base portion having at one end thereof an upward contact portion for contact to a terminal of the said electrical component and at the other end thereof a connecting portion for connection to the said printed circuit board; and        pivot cams, each of which is supported by tip portions of the said arms of the said row-forming contact pins and which can pivot between a position of a standing state and a position of a substantially horizontal state, wherein each of the said pivot cams retracts from an insertion region for the said electrical component in the standing state and presses against the said electrical component by an elastic force of the said arms of the said contact pins in the horizontal state to bring the said terminals of the said electrical component into contact with the said contact-portions of the said row-forming contact pins.        
Preferably, each of the pivot cams has a standing contact portion which comes into contact with the upper surfaces of the base portions of the contact pins at the time of the standing state described before and a horizontal contact portion which comes into contact with the upper surfaces of the base portions of the contact pins at the time of the substantially horizontal state described before, the elastic force of the arms of the contact pins is imparted to the slider from the tip portions of the arms in a direction substantially perpendicular to the standing contact portion, and a distance from the horizontal contact portion to the electrical component is larger than the distance from the tip portion of the arms to the electrical component.
Further preferably, an extension piece for pivoting the pivot cam is provided in the pivot cam.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a socket assembly for accommodating an electrical component having a plurality of terminals and for electrically connecting the electrical component to a conductor pattern on a printed circuit board, comprising:                a support frame having a generally rectangular configuration which surrounds the periphery of the said electrical component;        a plurality of flat plate-like contact pins which are arranged forming rows in parallel respectively along at least opposite sides of the said socket body, each of the said contact pins having a base portion and an arm which extends curved upward from the base portion, the said base portion having at one end thereof an upward contact portion for contact to the terminals of the said electrical component and at the other end thereof a connecting portion for connection to the said conductor pattern of the said printed circuit board; and,        a plurality of sliders each of which is supported by the said base portions and the said arms of the said row-forming contact pins and is movable between an open position for accommodating the said electrical component and a pressing position for pressing against the said electrical component by an elastic force of the said arms to bring the terminals of the said electrical component into contact with the said contact portions of the said contact pins,        wherein the said contact pins are detachably engaged with the said support frame so that after the said connecting portions of the said contact pins are connected and secured to the said conductor pattern of the said printed circuit board by solderings, the said support frame can be detached from the said contact pins.        
In the socket assembly having the above-described configuration, the contact pins are detachably engaged with the support frame so that the support frame can be detached from the contact pins after the external connecting portions of the contact pins are secured to the conductor pattern of the printed circuit board by soldering, and therefore the mounting height of the contact pins per se with respect to the circuit board becomes small, and the mounting height of the electrical component mounted on the contact pins with respect to the circuit board can be made small. Further, since the support frame may be detached from the contact pins according to need after the external connecting portions of the contact pins are secured to the conductor pattern of the printed circuit board by soldering, it is possible to realize a light weight mounting construction of the electrical component. In addition, the contact pins in the rows are soldered to the circuit board in a state where they are supported by the support frame, and therefore it is possible to prevent the lowering of the efficiency of the soldering work and the positional precision of the contact pins with respect to the printed circuit board.
Preferably, a plurality of ribs are provided inside and outside of the support frame so as to form rows, and the contact pins in the rows are detachably engaged between the adjoining ribs inside and outside the support frame.
Further preferably, an upper cap covering the upper surface of the electrical component is detachably attached to the support frame or an upper cap covering the upper surface of the electrical component is integrally provided with the support frame. In this case, ribs defining the intervals of the arms of the contact pins in the rows and an opening portion for visually confirming the contact portions of the contact pins from above are formed.
Further preferably, with respect to the circuit board, the upper surface of the support frame has the same height as that of the contact pins or a lower height than that of the contact pins.
Further preferably, the contact pins in the rows are arranged in a rectangular configuration and the sliders held by the contact pins in the rows are formed so that the end portions abut against each other at the pressing position.
Further preferably, partition walls for defining the intervals of the contact pins in the row are formed in the sliders. In this case, preferably, the sliders are formed by a substance having a bad wetting property with respect to solder, and at least one part of the partition walls of the sliders is formed so as to cover a section positioned above the soldering section among the sliding regions of the contact pins with respect to the partition walls of the sliders. It is also possible even if the section positioned above the soldering section among the sliding regions of the contact pins sliding along the partition walls of the sliders is covered by a substance having a bad wetting property with respect to solder.
Further preferably, at least one part of the pitch and width of the external connecting portions of the contact pins in the rows is made larger than the pitch and width of the contact portions, respectively.
Further preferably, the contact pins of the respective rows are formed by simultaneous punching and simultaneous bending of one conductive plate.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a socket assembly comprising a plurality of contact pins each of which has at one end thereof an external connecting terminal and at the other end thereof a contact portion which can come into contact with a terminal of an electrical component at the time of attachment of the electrical component, and between them, is formed with a first spring portion beside the said external connecting terminal and a second spring portion beside the said contact portion, the said contact pins being disposed in parallel on a base plate while mutually insulated from each other, and                a slide member which has a first position defining portion and a second position defining portion which are respectively brought into contact with the said first spring portion at a detachable position and a loading position for the said electrical component and receiving a position restriction by its urging force and has an engagement portion which moves the said contact portion to the said detachable position by pushing the said second spring portion toward the first spring portion from its elastic neutral position.        
Preferably, the urging force of the first spring portion acts in a substantially vertical direction of the attached aforesaid electrical component, and the urging force of the second spring portion acts in a substantially side surface direction of the attached aforesaid electrical component. Also, at the time of attachment of the electrical component, the engagement portion pushes the second spring portions from the neutral position to a second direction, whereby the contact portions come into sliding contact with the terminals of the electrical component.
Further preferably, the structure is made so that, at the time of attachment of the electrical component, a slide member can push the side surface of the electrical component.
Further preferably, the slide portion is held from the vertical direction by an extension portion extended from between the external connecting terminals and the first spring portions and the first spring portions so that it can move to the side.
Further preferably, at the loading position of the electrical component, the electrical component is held from the vertical direction by the contact portions and the tip portions of the extension portions, and at least one of the contact portions and the tip portions is used as electrically conductive terminals with the electrical component.
Further preferably, in the slide member, engagement and contact portions are provided on both end portions in a direction orthogonal to its movement direction, and the slide member is moved by an external device via the engagement and contact portions.
Further preferably, a plurality of ribs are disposed in parallel on the slide member, and the contact pins in the rows are isolated from each other by the ribs.
In the socket assembly having the above-described configuration, when the slide members are moved to the outside in the horizontal direction of the socket using a jig etc., the engagement portions of the slide members warp the second spring portions of the contact pins and make the contact portions of the contact pins retract to the side, thereby to enable the accommodation of the electrical component. The slide members are positioned at that position by the urging force of the first spring portions of the contact pins. When the electrical component is placed in the accommodating portion in this state and the slide members are moved inward in the horizontal direction, the engagement portions of the contact pins restore the second spring portions to the neutral positions, so that the contact portions of the contact pins push against the electrical component from above and, at the same time, come into contact with the terminals of the electrical component. The slide members are held in this state by the first spring portions. In a final stage of the attachment action of the electrical component, the engagement portions enable a further pushing of the second spring portions from the neutral position in the same direction, or the slider members push against the side surfaces of the electrical component, whereby wiping between the terminals of the electrical component and the contact portions of the contact pins is carried out and the conductivity can be improved. Also, extension portions are provided in a space between the same and the external connecting terminals of the contact pin, and the electrical component is held by the contact portions and the extension portions, whereby it becomes possible to apply the same also to electrical components having terminals provided on the upper surface side thereof or electrical components having terminals provided on the lower surface side.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a socket assembly comprising: a plurality of contact pins arranged in parallel on abase plate in such a manner that a spring portion is formed between a contact portion that can come into contact with a terminal of a loaded electrical component and an external connecting terminal and an engagement portion is formed between the said contact portion and the said spring portion; and an actuation shaft member arranged along the parallel arrangement direction of the said contact pins and given a rotation force by a spring member, the said actuation shaft member having an arm at at least one end thereof and being formed at a circumferential surface thereof with engagement portions which are engaged with the engagement portions of the said respective contact pins, wherein either one of the engagement portion of the said contact pin and engagement portion of the said activation shaft member being made convex and the other being made concave, whereby the said actuation shaft member sequentially effects two engagements in its rotation direction with respect to the said contact pins so that the said contact portions are brought into contact with or separated from the said electrical component by one of the engagements portions and are slid with respect to the said electrical component at the time of loading by the other engagement.
Preferably, the engagement portion of the actuation shaft member has a concave shape and the engagement portion is formed so as to push against the side surface of the electrical component at the time of loading of the electrical component.
Further preferably, an extension portion extended from a space between an external connecting terminal and a spring portion is formed on a contact pin, and the actuation shaft member is sandwiched by the engagement portions and the extension portions of the contact pins.
Further preferably, the electrical component is sandwiched by the contact portions and the tip portions of the extension portions at the loading position, and at least one of the contact portions and the tip portions act as electrical conductive terminals with the electrical component.
Further preferably, a spring portion is constituted by a first spring portion provided on the contact portion side and a second spring portion provided on the external connecting terminal side.
Further preferably, a plurality of ribs are disposed in parallel on the actuation shaft member, and the contact pins are isolated by the ribs, respectively.
Further preferably, a means for suppressing the rotation of the actuation shaft member by the spring member at a predetermined angular position is provided in the base plate.
Further preferably, a cover member for rotating the actuation shaft member against the force of the spring member via the arm is attached to the base plate so that it can vertically move.